Back to the beginnings
by MrMrMan363-t
Summary: Time Travel / NarutoxNarukoxHarem / some absolutely overpowered characters  including some enemies!   Well, enough said, little teaserspoiler and warnings inside.
1. New threat?

It was a peaceful morning in Konoha the sky was blue with a few clouds every here and there, a slightly to cold wind slowly blew through the streets making random people shiver every now and then and the birds where singing a harmonically melody, if one would take the time to actually listen to them. Nothing seemed to be able to destroy this nearly perfect pict… "KYAAAAAAAA, PERVERT!" Except maybe that. Everything went silent, for a moment and even the birds seem to hold their breath for a second. And right at the moment, everything was going to continue like before… "KYAAAAAAAA, NAKED"… OK, maybe not that peaceful at all…

Ok, Here is my first try to make a more or less good fanfic, but since my English isn't that incredible I guess you will find lots of grammatical an spelling mistakes, so if they make the story unreadable tell me and I'll try again later, when I'm more confident in my skills (even thought I mainly do it to learn English).

Warnings for this fanfic :

- It will be a small Harem story, and I know some of you don't like that

- It will be NarutoxNaruko mainly, so remember if ya don't like, it's not my problem. Oh, and since some writers say 'femNaruxSasuke is NO yaoi'(*shudder) I claim this to be no yaoi either, and instead of incest you can say its masturbation, right?

- there will be over skilled characters (Naruto, Gaara, Naruko, and others) but I will limit them down a bit and expect the enemies to be stronger as well

- character deaths, violent behavior, an colorful vocabulary and a lemon here and there are to be expected

- I lose my interest in pretty much everything pretty fast, so if someone want to adopt this story, you can do it right from the start… I still try to write as much as possible thought

- as I stated before my bad is English cause language native not be it

Enjoy the story as much as you like, and thx for reading. Oh, and:

Disclaimer: NARUTO! Y U NO BELONG TO ME?

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

„They are coming" The man's monotone voice interrupted his mental preparation for the fight, that sure was to be coming. Not, that this was actually necessary, in fact, the two guests they were waiting for weren't that strong after all, but in al his years of fighting he had learned, that even an academic student could put you down, if one wasn't prepared for it. And with this attitude he had managed to survive many decades. Too many for his own liking, but he once promised himself, that he would die in a fight and until that day came he was doomed to live it seems.

"Somewhat early today, nee? " Narutos late respond came, giving away, that he indeed had heard his last real friend's words.

"Well, does it bother you?"

"No, not really" He got up from his uncomfortable seat, that was one of the many stone stages, which made up the bleachers of the enormous stadium they would fight in. And in contradiction to it owners it showed many signs of ageing. Leaving aside, that nearly half of the stadium had suffered lethal damage, from the previous fights the old building had experienced, the nature had take numerous actions to completely bring it down, and make it her own again. "It will only speed things up I guess" He kept the Question, if he meant the fight, or the decay of their home.

"Probably" the one worded answer came from the former Ichibi Jinjuriki. Gaara, after all, was never a man of many words, was he?

"So, when exactly will they …" suddenly the ground, where Naruto and Gaara had stood turned into nothingness as an explosion informed him of the arrival of their guests.

"Still want an answer?" Naruto glared at Gaara, with the only effect that his small grin (a once in a decade occurrence) grew a bit bigger.

"You could have warned me, you know!"

"Indeed…"

"Urgh, ok, stay annoying, if you want… I have better things to do." This time he didn't get an answer at all. Never mind, today was his turn to fight, and Gaara was probably just envious… Yeah, that must be it! Definitively! That or he had his days, what was rather unlikely. Satisfied, with his deduction he jumped down to the battleground to great the invaders of their lovely home.

OOOOOOOOOOOOO

The fight ended fast and was much to easy to actually be enjoyable. At least in Narutos opinion, but he was used to fight Bijus and Kages, plus he trained with Gaara every once in a while, so two middle class jounins don't really count, do they? At least they have gotten better, since he fought them two years ago, but still…, they will need a lot of training, if they want to fight him equally someday.

"So, something new?" Naruto already knew the answer but still asked out of habit. Maybe he had overlooked one thing after all.

"Not really" A rather vague description, especially out of Gaaras mouth.

"Meaning?"

"They altered one Jutsu, nothing important for us thought. And beside that. No, nothing is new"

"Man, are they that unimaginative out there?" It really got boring these days. They barely see a new Jutsu and if they do it's normally something that isn't even worth learning. Ok, they knew pretty much every Jutsu thanks to a little… sightseeing tour through the elemental Nations over 30 years ago, where they copied every Jutsu Scroll they could get their hands on. Including the Clan scrolls, the secret Town ones and all scrolls out of libraries (if hidden or not). It looked like a good Idea at that time… they could improve their sneaking skills, learn a lot of insanely strong and dangerous Jutsus, gain a nearly complete collection of them and it even gave an absolute kick to break into forbidden areas. Plus this feel of danger was the only thing, which would make them feel alive at this time.

"Doesn't look like it" both of them said simultaneous, Gaara in his typical monotone I-don't-really-care voice and Naruto in a mockingly one, where he emphasized the syllables in such a horrible way, that Gaara had to suppress his second smirk of the day. He ignored the Fact that Naruto tried to annoy him with his own inborn ability to ignore pretty much everything.

"So, what do you think, will we have another visitor this week, or are this two all we've got?" Another typical question after a battle, it wasn't unlikely for more than one group to show up within a week they both had a bounty of two hundred million on their heads after all and not only the elemental Nations wanted them, but the missing nins did too. Not, that they had done anything, to deserve that, and even at their 'Collecting-Tour' they didn't get captivated once and the only thing, they have ever officially done against anyone was to collect the bounty of the ninjas, they accidently killed in fight, so why that big amount of money? Well, lets just say it's a cheap enjoyment to pay a few hundred millions now and have good fights for the rest of your live.

"I would say no but…" And suddenly the air around the two seems to freeze. And the reason where Naruto and Gaara themselves, getting ready for battle… At the entrance of the stadium two figures, wearing red cloaks and capes could be seen, looking in their direction.


	2. Into the vortex

Ok, I'm back again, and this time with a few more words. And with an fighting scene as well.

So first of all, Thanks to ddcj1990. You gave my first review, and that kinda made my day.

And then I want to give tribute to VynosNeptune (he probably isn't online here anymore thought, but still…) and I recommend every writer to visit his stories, or better the lists he created, cause you can find lots of Jutsus you can include into your story there! So thanks to you too.

Other Jutsus belong to the Naruto serial, or if I'm creative I'll create my own ones, which will probably exist in other stories thought, so credits to everyone, who finds a Jutsu, that he too had created.

Oh, and I'm curently searching for a beta reader, who would lok over my outcome, so if you're interested please PM me, it would be a great help and make this storry better. 

**Chapter two: Into the black vortex**

"How is that possible Gaara?" Yes, indeed, how the fuck was that possible!

"I don't know." Not the answer Naruto had hoped for, but definitively the one he expected.

"My seals should have alerted us hours ago…"

"Yes, either that, or they got destroyed, but that isn't the thing, that disturbs me the most…"

"So it's the same with you, he…" Naruto really didn't want to hear it, but it looks like there was no way around it. But Gaara at least had the decency to phrase it attenuated.

"I'm afraid so." It still doesn't took away the thought, both of them where thinking at this moment.

I didn't feel them at all.

And that was just plain impossible. At least they thought so until now, and with a reason for that. They may be unable to spot people, when they are preparing themselves mentally for a battle, but even in their most unobservant moment they should be able to feel them from miles away, even, if they try to hide. Gaara could do so even while he was asleep. And this two just waltz into the battlefield unnoticed by both of them? Who the hell were they?

Gaara was the first one to overcome his shock (not that they would ever show such a weakness, but unfortunately the newcomers had probably noticed) and speak.

"Are you here for a Fight?" None of the two did answer directly, but the smaller, slightly more fragile looking one, a women, Naruto guessed, took a few steps into the middle of the battlefield drawing the handle of an sword in the process. "As you wish, then I shall be your opponent."

Gaara was about to come down too, but got hold back by Naruto "What is it?"

"Gaara, be careful, they are…" "…strong I know, you don't have to tell me that."

"Good, I just don't want to burry another one of my friends." Gaara nodded, never letting his gaze slip away from the redridinghood.

"No worries" he replied, while he used his sand to lower himself down to the ground in a rather dramatically way. No need to worry about showing some of his skills as well, they probably knew most of them after all. Inwardly Gaara smiled thought. That will be the most interesting fight in years. He really was going to enjoy that one.

Narutos thoughts headed into completely another direction. He too enjoyed good fights, even, if his opponent is stronger than him, but this time things were different, he couldn't tell why, but for him that was a fact like the change of day and night, and it felt, like it was going to be pitch dark for him and Gaara.

Shoving his bad feelings aside he concentrated on the fight, or rather the calm before the Storm. It was his time to watch the battle and so he did. He immediately realized a few things, that he didn't like, first off, it was most likely, that the two knew _what_ they were about to fight, and they still send in only one person, to do so, which means, that they either where confident like hell in their skills, or the second person was about to pull some sort of trick. The second thing he noticed was the handle. Sure, many ninjas do fight with swords, but only a handle? That was pretty uncommon, and Naruto wasn't sure, if he wanted to see the matching blade of it. And the third thing, that he realized to be the biggest threat to them, was, that he couldn't see them. Or better, he could see them, but not clearly, or fully, just like a shadow. You couldn't see their faces, not only because of the hoods, but because there was nothing. No eye to look into, no track of skin, only a shadow that seemed to come out of the place it was put into, but afraid of the sun goes back immediately, thus, making the contours of the hidden faces looking unreal and flowing, hurting the eye in the process. Even the parts of the legs and arms, that where showing were looking blurred. All in all, a ghostly appearance. Most likely a genjutsu thought, but the knowledge about that didn't reduce the feeling of something evil the slightest.

Gaara had probably a similar feeling, but he didn't show that at all. He just stared at the place, where the eyes of the opponent where supposed to be and it was most likely, that his enemy focused his eyes as well.

And like this the fight began. There was no signal, no battle-scream of one of those two nothing, that would indicate a battle, a phenomenon, that was only seen between two top class fighters in a serious battle, that no one could explain, and that was amazing to observe, no matter how often you have seen it already.

And that nonexistent moment between two fighters reveals something else as well, not only to the audience, but to the combatants as well. None of them will back down, and they will fight with all their power, right from the start. And that was exactly, what was happening right now.

Both were charging at each other, closing the distance between them in a fragment of a second leaving only a gust of wind and some whirled up dirt, where they had previously standing, and then clashing in the middle of their ways. A first test of strength. Nothing to serious, but still an important measurement for the upcoming fight and just a simple collide of the right fists to see, who could hit stronger both with an own shield of course, Gaara, with his sand and the enemy with a red metal glove between their bare skins, a preventive action, to not be poisoned if one of the two decides to poison his enemy cowardly right from the begin. Not that one of them would use such a plan, you could see that right from the beginning, but still, better save than sorry.

And then the fight seemed to have stopped, at least for the viewers. But not for the fighting fractions because now they were grappling and none of them wanted to give in. A second passed, a second one, and then a third, and still none visible reaction. It took them nearly 5 more before both of them were satisfied. And then, like the nonexistent signal striked again both of them used the pressure of their connection to push themselves away from each other and slightly into the air and the fight literally heated up.

The hooded ninja brought up his right hand in front of his chest and performed several one handed seals while inhaling, spitting out a big ball of flames even before he reached the ground, only thinking of the Jutsu instead of shouting out loud. **Katon: Nanatsu Kyuuten** - Fire Release: Seven Heavens

Gaara, still located in the air, immediately reacted to the high class ninjutsu and formed a shield of sand, fully aware of the fact, that it wouldn't be able to hold back the whole power of it, and he finished right on time to feel the first spear connecting with the shield, forcing the heat to increase enormous although his shield took most of the impact. A moment later four Gaaras could be seen emerging from the walls of the shield, heading in four different directions but none of them made it far as four more spears took them down in an instant. The real Gaara had other problems thought as he escaped out of the back of his shield, already performing hand seals while his shield took the sixth and penultimate firespear, grumbling down in the process, leaving him open for the last one to come, and the attack, his opponent was going to start in a moment. He had seen the other ninja slipping under his own Jutsu that was supposed to be a decoy and he was sure, that he was pretty close, only masked by the remaining of his own sand and the wavering air, which wouldn't let you see anything but a distorted picture of the reality. **Fuuton: Furouindo Ken** - Wind Release: Flowing Wind Fist

Now it was Gaaras turn to attack as he shot a fist of wind into the direction he suspected the enemy ninja to be, using his attack to clear the field form the hot air, the last remaining, by now extremely weakened firespear that was on the way to him, and even his own remainings of the sandshield that dissolved into sand again, as if to trying to not stand in the way of its masters move. And like this it crashed into the ground… and into the red cloaked ninja as well.

Surprised, by the sudden impact the ninja could only use his hands as shield, while rotating to his left, trying to avoid the lethal damage, that was sure to be come when the full size of this Jutsu would smash him into the ground. And he even managed to escape. Not without a few bruises and the feeling of a pretty painful burning in his face and on his arms, thanks to his own Jutsu, but he was alive, and still able to fight, like nothing had happened at all. Given, that he would avoid the next windfists directed at him as well. Not even thinking, about what to do, but only reacting, by years of training and his instincts he used the power of his rotating to push him away from the spot he was just a second ago, which started to explode into a mixture of earth and uncontrolled wind gusts, losing their forces, while leaking into every possible direction.

And the same thing happened again and again. And Gaara liked how it turned out. He wasn't using only this Jutsu, because it was strong, and the best choice for now, but because it was driving is enemy into the direction he wanted without using to much chakra and if the ninja got defeated by one of those, then he really wasn't a opponent who would have last long. And so he kept shooting his windfists, waiting for the other side to react in another way then avoiding them, and thus creating a new situation, or, for him to go straight into his trap, either way would be fine.

Our red hooded ninja on the other hand didn't like the situation at all, first of all, he was at the receiving end and second, it got boring to see the same Jutsu got thrown at you countless times. But the worst thing was, that he knew, that the young red haired man was up to something, but he couldn't do a thing against it. Well at least he was about to break out of this vicious circle. He wasn't in such a bad position, like in the beginning and attack after attack his chances to strike back were increasing. Just a few more, and then… he couldn't move his right leg anymore. He took a moment to check up, on whatever was holding his right leg in place and realized, that he was in the middle of the battlefield again, where their fight had started. Or more precious, where Gaaras sand shield had lifelessly dropped to the ground. With the only problem, that it wasn't that lifeless anymore, a part of it had now a firm grip on his leg and If you add the flowing wind fist that wasn't in his line of vision right now, but undoubtedly on its way to do its destructive work only one phrase came to the ninjas mind, before he actually had to react to his new, admittedly rather bad situation. 'Oh crap.'

Naruto watched the battle from afar, absorbing every second of it and enjoying the sight. The opponent was strong, maybe not as strong, as predicted, but still a hell of a fighter and if Naruto was right, the trap, he was in at the moment, would be destroyed in less than a second and he wanted to see, how the ninja was going to get out of it. But nothing happened. At least nothing Naruto had expected to happen. No explosion, to free himself, no Kawarimi and no earth wall, to block the path of the incoming attack. And the last one wouldn't even be necessary, because the impact of the windfist didn't happen as well. Only a fast movement with the hand holding the handle of a sword could be seen, turning the attack into a fresh breeze, and a second move even freed the ninja from the sandbind on his leg. He just cut the chackra. And the handle wasn't just a handle anymore. It showed a red blade it wasn't big and it didn't even look that threatening, but the fact, that the ninja had just cut Gaaras sand and a B class Wind Jutsu with it was enough, to keep a closer eye on this sword, in the ongoing battle. And finally, after the ninja had stared at Gaara again for a few moments, like before their battle had started, he spoke his first words and now, Naruto was certain, that this person was a woman, although with a voice that sounded distorted it was unquestionable female.

"Are you ready now?" The question was directed at her companion, but her eyes never moved away from her opponent.

"Give me a few more seconds, will you? That's insanely difficulty to manage! " This time a male voice answered, but it was distorted as well, maybe a function of their cloaks?

"Come on, I could have it done in halve the time!" This time the voice sounded annoyed.

"I wouldn't have mind that, I wanted to fight too you know!"

"Yeah, but you where the first to co… " she stopped in the middle of the sentence, thinking of a better way to phrase that "…you lost the game!"

"But you cheated!" This time the voice sounded whine.

"It's not cheating if I do _that!_" This time she sounded a bit embarrassed "Can we discuss that later pleas? Just concentrate on your task!"

"Sure, as you wish" he additional mumbled something Naruto didn't understand and he was sure no one would be able to hear that, even up close. But he was taught otherwise.

"We will discuss THAT later as well _honey_" the now obviously angry woman stated in a much to sweat voice, to be actually pleasurable.

"I..I didn't say anything darling" Yup, definitively fear now.

"Yeah, yeah, _whatever. _Can we continue now? I said you should concentrate didn't I?"

"You indeed did say that, and know what… I'm ready to go anytime you want me to!" With that Narutos thoughts snapped to the here and now, and the battle, that was still going on. He nearly forgot about that listening to the couple arguing. And even if this scene was much to comical, to be a distraction it could have been exactly that. A trick to buy time, for whatever show they were about to pull off.

And he was sure he would find out what was going to happen soon.

His gaze drifted from the male opponent to the female and then to Gaara who hadn't moved at all while the strange talk was happening. Naruto doubted, that Gaara let them continue, because he would find the conversation funny or, because he wanted to be friendly, but rather, because he could get a lot of information out of this short conversation, and one of this information's was now printed into his brain in thick, red and underlined words. Keep an eye on the guy! Not that he hadn't done that before, but now he should be more curious about every of his movements.

The women interrupted his thoughts, while speaking up again, this time directed an Gaara, and in a way, that shocked the two of them the second time this day "Now, little raccoon, it was fun, but I'm afraid, that we have to finish this battle now, maybe, we can redo it sometime later? Or earlier, as you wish I guess." That was just impossible, but it seems, that this word was losing its meaning today. And not the part about the finishing Gaara in one move, nor the part at the end of the sentence, that sounded somewhat funny to him where the ones that bugged him immensely. But the simple word raccoon did.

Cause no one was supposed to know their past! The bounty on their heads was founded under anonym names on both sides of the ninja world and the only hint they should have was probably a list of some Jutsus the surviving ninjas had gathered together and maybe a picture of them, or better the henge form they normally took while fighting. So how did they found out about the two of them? Naruto couldn't explain that, but he was sure to ask them, after Gaara had beaten the crap out of this two, he only hoped his friend would finish them soon, so that he could start asking questions. Naruto wasn't the one to wait patiently in this kind of matters.

And unluckily, he didn't had to wait long, because the next attack, against Narutos and Gaaras expections really did finish this match and that in a way that this time maybe wasn't impossible, but definitive the most awesome thing Naruto had seen in a long time, maybe in all his live.

The man really had prepared something, in fact a fuuinjutsu that covered the whole battleground, big enough to even reach up to the upper seats of the bleachers, stopping its expanding barely three foots away from Naruto. And it did that in a speed Naruto didn't think was possible. He would have admitted, that even he, with all his sharpened senses and his entire secret Jutsus activated would have had problems to escape that thing, but right now he wasn't able to admit anything. His glance was captivated by the seal in front of his eyes only. And he didn't know, what to make out of it.

OOOO

Naruto was a self proclaimed master in the territory of seals and that with a reason. He could make nearly everything with seals. Literally. And he could see the main purpose and every addition to any and every seal he had ever seen until now within the first glance! Hell he dominated the whole language of seals, because it was just that. A complex language, that sometimes was hard to understand, even for the most intelligent and professional sealingmasters but never for him. And now here he was, totally buffed, by the complexity, filigree and the amount of details that seal holds that would merge together, to a superordinate being if you would look from afar, and would become the small parts again, that made the seal, what it was, while serving a totally different purposes each, if you were to look closer.

And all in all Naruto couldn't tell what the seal was made for. It could blow up half of the continent or make a big, colorful sea of flowers out of it. Or it could do something entire different. And the first time since his youth he felt honest respect for a person other than Gaara. Or better for two persons.

Forcing himself to locate his view on the battlefield again, while deciding to solve the mystery of the seal at a later time he saw, that their enemies(he secretly would call them sealmasters from now on ) had escaped to the border of it, while Gaara was still nearly in the middle not moving the slightest bit.

Now Naruto got nervous, because the only reasons Gaara could have, to simply stay there were,

first: He greatly miscalculated the situation, be it because he was in a genjutsu, or because he was a total retard

second: he was still stunned by the awesomeness of the Fuuinjutsu, or

third: he was stunned by the Fuuinjutse itself.

So considering all the options the last one was probably the case. And like this Naruto made his way around the seal trying to reach the two ninjas, before they could do any more harm to Gaara, but even with his highest speed right now he only made it half the way, before the next step of the seal was activated. And again he could only watch and gaze fully aware, that he couldn't do anything for his friend anymore and still impressed by the new process that the seal was managing.

This time it didn't expand or contract with an insane speed like before, but therefore seem to lose its intensity, turning the former black seal into a dark gray one. And it didn't stop with that. The color seemed to bleach out more and more, while it looked, like the color it lost at the outer parts was going to concentrate itself in the middle of the seal building something Naruto would call a black hole in the absence of other words right now. And by the looks of it, it served the same purpose as well, because, foot by foot Gaara got dragged into it, slowly at first and even more slowed down by his struggling against that invisible force but he was about to lose this fight. Even the complete decomposition into sand -a little trick you could pull off for a few seconds, when you have complete control over an element- only brought him a few more seconds. And then his left foot entered the edge of the black vortex and just disappeared, making Gaara lose a major part of his ground-contact and with this taking away his last hope to eventually escape the seal.

And then Gaara raised his head and looked in Narutos direction. A smile was on his face, mostly a sad one, but it too showed stratification and to a sick degree that only a 19 years old looking 86 old person could understand, a hope for his own death.

Naruto slowly shock his head, as he realized, what Gaara was about to do, silently forming the word "No" with his lips but only earning an even sadder smile and an similar soundless "Thank you", before Gaara finally let go and got absorbed by the black hole.

And then something in Naruto snapped. His last connection to this world, the last person he had considered his friend had just died in front of his eyes, and again, like all the other times before, he could do nothing against it. Nothing but to shredder the persons into pieces, that had done such a thing and this time he would make sure, that it was as painful as possible. With that only thought he turned around to face the two ninjas who now had become his enemies to find them observing him from the same spot he had last seen them. Good, remember the face of the one, who is about to kill you as long as you still can!

Naruto started to leak chakra out of every pore, while using enormous amounts to strengthening his body and senses for the upcoming fight. He knew that this was dangerous in more than one way, but he didn't really care right now, and besides that, he knew, that even high class ninjas would think that they would fight the devil if their enemy would run through their A and B rank jutsus without more than a few scratches. And then he would just crush them. Not the most effective plan he had made up in his career as a ninja, but the one, that promised the most fun in such situations.

And like the last times the battle began with that signal that all of them only could feel. But this time Naruto was the only one to charge at his opponents, while they just got into a defending pose, preparing for the incoming natural disaster as best as they could.

Naruto closed half of the distant between them in an instant before they could react and the only thing, they could think of was throwing a kunai at him… Honestly? One kunai? He didn't even bother dodging it and the moment, the little weapon hit him he could feel a sharp pain at his forehead. And then, an instant, before it happened, but far to late, for even him to react his brain told him, that this wasn't just a normal kunai, and it wasn't the wind chakra, that made it special but the three tips of it. And right at the moment he remembered the purpose of the weapon it already had fulfilled it, as the man had appeared beneath him, grabbing his shoulder and immediately sucking him into the next Hiraishin no Jutsu, appearing thirty feet away from the middle of the still activate seal.

And Naruto found himself in the same situation, he had seen Gaara in a few seconds ago. And it literally sucked, as he was seeing himself getting closer and closer to the vortex. And what was worse, he couldn't use any jutsus. Somehow the Seal managed to suppress his chakra, or more precious he couldn't concentrate the right amount of it. It looked, like the seal was pushing waves of chakra into him at an irregular interval and in different dosages, messing up every jutsu he wanted to use, and even stopping him from using the exact same Jutsu that brought him into this situation. That was another thing he didn't understand. Why was this stranger able to do a Jutsu of this level, which was supposed to be extinguished? Was there such a good sealmaster out there he had never heard of? Considering the seal he was in right now probably yes. But then, why did they put the seal onto a three ponged Kunai? That weapon was obsolete, even in his younger years. It was good in a close combat battle, but since Kunais ever had the tendency to be used as weapons to keep the enemy at distant, and not for hand on hand battles the simple one tip design was much more practically.

Deciding, to think over it after he got out of his current situation he rammed his hands into the ground as deep, as he could, slowing down the process of getting sucked in quite effectively. And he realized one other thing. The pulses of chakra, that were send through his body were getting weaker, while the strength of the black hole seem to increase. So the logical deduction was, that he would be able to use Jutsus to free him, if he could last long enough to be still alive. And so he tried everything, to keep the distance (that in his opinion was way to short by now) between him and the hole as big as possible. He even succeeded in doing so for quite a while, but at some point his muscles started to ache painfully and to tens and seconds later he could already feel, that he was losing ground again. Knowing, that he would probably lose the fight against this invisible force he raised his head, trying to catch the glimpse of the two ninjas, who could bring down two of the most feared warriors in all the elemental Nations so effortlessly, to see them standing 40 feet away, leaning against each other with their arms around their shoulders seemingly unaffected by their own seal. Like one would watch a campfire from a safe distance. Naruto felt the wrath from earlier boil up again, but this time it was accompanied by the feel of respect, he had after he first saw that seal, that now was his trap, and a bit fear of his own life.

And then his left foot stopped working, and Naruto didn't need to look back to know, that it now was gone, absorbed by the black hole. And that was the moment Naruto concentrated all his strength one last time, even managing to get away a bit and freeing his captured foot, which now exploded into a wave of pain, that nearly made him scream. Looking back he saw the reason. The ninja sandals, he was wearing till now where gone, at least to the most part. Only tatters could be seen, covering his foot that had suffered a similar treatment. It bled out of countless wounds, and, where his small toe should have been the only thing remaining was a white stump, bare of every flesh, but slowly turning red by the blood, from the wounds near it. Naruto lost the few centimeters he just had won, as his shock took over his body for a moment and saw, how his food was absorbed again, at least effectively deleting the pain again. And his second food joined the first, leaving only his hands to keep him glued to the ground. But that only couldn't hold him alive, and so he got absorbed bit by bit while already given up to the Idea, to free himself with a Jutsu, but still clinging to his live with all his strength and concentration.

But it didn't help. It was like he was trying to swim up a waterfall. And then, after what seemed to be an eternity to him his head was pulled into the vortex to leaving only. And it felt, like he just got thrown into cold water, not painful or at least unpleasant, only, like his whole body had lost its weight in an extreme paradox to the former gravitation like force, which still dragged on him, but now wasn't palpable like before. And what was more, he could still see, even what was inside of the black hole. And that were mainly his arms, that slowly started to show signs of decomposition (he didn't had the courage to look down to the rest of his body, afraid, of the possible state of his body) and the entrance of the black hole, that now had become the window to the world he actually belonged to. And that -besides the sky and some clouds- showed the two red cloaked ninjas, both kneeling down in Japanese style in front of the hole looking at him again. Even thought it shouldn't be possible to see him from the other side. He felt, how a hand touched his and suppressed the urge to immediately pull it away, getting rewarded with the warmth of a touch at his only body part, that could still feel something else then nothing. Pain, mainly but now another sensation, that to some twisted degree felt reassuring.

And now the women started to speak again, this time without a distorted voice and Naruto, despite having heard this voice only once in his live recognized it immediately. Like it was burnt in his brain forever "You can let go now Naruto, pleas trust us only this once, will you?" And as the other ninja added another sentence he wasn't surprised anymore, to recognize this voice as well.

"You should really listen to your mother. It normally is better for your health. "

And with that Naruto smiled weakly, at least he hoped so, he couldn't be sure about that right now. But if this really were his parents, than he would do as they ask, and if his brain was only playing a prank on him… Well then it was the worst, it has ever done, so if he was about to go insane, he could let go as well. Both ways seemed fine to him right now. And so he slowly loosened the grip he still had in the reality, while his gaze started to become blurry. Maybe they started to decompose too? It didn't mattered after all and so he finely let go getting sucked in by the black hole, while staring at the window to reality one last time seeing the two ninjas that had taken of their hoods revealing an old couple, one with white spiky hair and one with long red one, even if bleached out over the years. He couldn't see any details thought, but he was sure about one thing. They smiled. And even thought they may were smile down on him after defeating such an strong opponent at least his brain made the smiles to ones, that parents would give their kids if they were happy for them. It was a nice last thought and with it his vision was totally blacked out and his mind followed a few seconds later, forcing the world, that were his thoughts to become dark as well.


	3. Here we go again

Ok heres the third chapter, its way shorter, but since dont realy know, how the next chapter will come out they will probably differ betwen 2k and 6k words. Fightingscenes and flashbacks will increase the length I guess.

Additional Warning: I plan to give some characters a sad past, especially Naruto and Naruko (No rape thought I think, yust cant bring myselfe to write that, even thought I know, it can developp a Story immenses). I'll try to keep the story as funny and exciting thought, so if an person, in contradict to a sad backgroundstorry shows an inappropriate reaction or development please to ignore it for now. I'll try to not let such scenes happen, but it may will after all.

To the Reviews:

NARUHAREM FOREVA(you probably won't read it, but it still feels good!): You have read the chapter to the end, so it seems, like it wasn't that bad after all, if only the last part disturbed you. Thanks, that realy boosted my confident in my writting skills!

and Rixxel Stryfe: Thanks to the coments, they realy were voluminous :)

And to answear some of your questions: As you will see they won't start from the beginning; the fourth shinobi war did take an direction, that is uncomon, even in fanfictions; I could create a Harem for Gaara as well, and since Temari is still available (even thought I like ShikaxTemari to) I could make her fall in love with him. I even had planed a scene, that could indicate such a relationship, if I want to; there was a reason Minato and Kushina waited for such a long time and I have a good explantion for that, in fact I have a good explantion for prety much _everytihng _down to a cellular and even molekular level, including real biological, chemical and physical facts. Some enemies will be overpowered as well, especially Tobi and the backup plan with the bijuus isn't realy an option for Naruto and Gaara(I'll explain that later as well).

And something, that will interest most of the readers, Fu and Yugito will be in the Harem and, I will let the readers decide that, maybe fem-Haku (again: no Yaoi, remember?) and Hanabi(duno, why I just like the character I guess), both with an plausible backgroundstorry of course.

**Chapter Three Here we go again**

He woke up, thanks to some sunrays, which had made their way into his face, what in itself was a strange fact for him. Because he hadn't slept in over six month, (a story about nightmares, he would save for a later time) and he didn't remember that he had gone to bed recently. The last thing he remembered was actually… his death. Funny, even thought this taught should shock him to death it even let him stay calm enough to make stupid jokes in his head about it. And honestly, if this was dead, than he wouldn't mind staying in this state a little longer. Keeping his eyes closed, he tried to take in his surroundings with his other senses , discovering, that he was located in a bed, his head on a pillow, and the rest of this body covered by an blanket. The mattress was a little too worn, to be comfortable, but it was bearable. He moved his right Hand and realized, that he had clung to a back of a person and his left hand was located at the front, touching… he wasn't an expert, but he would say breasts, small ones, but still. He moved his fingers a bit, to confirm his deduction, when suddenly the body, he was clinging to moved and the owner let slip a confused "Ehh?..." out of his- no better her- mouth. 'Better open my eyes now I guess' was the last thought of Naruto before the situation escalated.

And the first thing he saw were two bright blue eyes a few inches away from his own which were sleepily looking at him. And then Naruto could see, how the sleepily expression turned into one of surprise and confusion. And his face showed probably the same. How did he manage to get into a totally strangers bed? But this thought suddenly lost its importance, as Naruto realized, where his left hand still was located and as if she could read his mind her face turned red and she started to look whiny, while she tried to push herself away from him, being successfully blocked by his right arm in the proces.

"No wait, I can ex…" Naruto started to calm her down, but was interrupted by the sudden attack of her, directed at his eardrum.

"KYAAAAAAAA PERVERT!" she hit him in the chest, forcing him out of her bed and started to crawl away from the strange man, that had made his way into her bed while she was asleep. Naruto in the meantime used the movement from falling out of the bed to clumsily make a roll back and pushing him up afterwards, thus nearly falling over backwards again, but luckily being stopped by the wall of the much to small room.

They stared at each other a second, until her head started to turn red again.

"Pleas…" Naruto begged, hoping to prevent another eardrum-tearing scream. "As I say, I can ex…" but it was to late closing her eyes she already was about to go again.

"KYAAAAAAAA NAKED" 'WHAT?' Naruto immediately looked down on himself just to realize, that he indeed was wearing his birthday suit. God, why? He started to cry anime tears. Wasn't the former situation bad enough?

It seems no, and so the girl started to continuously scream "GET OUT" at him, maybe not in the volume she used seconds ago, but loud enough that it could be heard on the streets, if he was unlucky. And then the pillow from the bed found it way right into his face. Luckily she hadn't found her alarm clock jet. And finally Narutos mind started to work again, making him catch the dropping pillow, using it to at least cover his most important part.

"Comon, please stop now! I haven't done anything to you, have I?" The girl still wasn't stopping her rant and slowly Naruto started to grew annoyed with her. "JUST SHUT UP, WILL YA?" And suddenly she really stopped, not because he had started to jell at her, even if not that loud, but because an undertone in his voice, that holds an incredible amount of authority, made her. Carefully opening her eyes she realized, that the boy in front of her had already covered himself and was now looking at her in disbelief and she even understood why. Because she felt the same the moment she started to take an closer eye on him. It was like looking into a mirror, or better at a male duplicate of herself. He had the same whiskermarks, like her, the same hair, with another haircut of course, but unmistakably with the same shade of gold she had, and most importantly the bright blue eyes she secretly liked the most at herself. Both pair of eyes showing pure confusion right now.

And after a while that seemed like hours, in which the two just stared at each other the girl first found the courage to speak up. "Who…" she took a little break, still not sure, what to make out this situation "…Who are you?"

The answer, she received wasn't one she could ever have dreamed of but the simple tone the boy used and the he underlined with a note of honest bewilderment made her belief it right away. "I am you"

OOOOOOOOOOOOO 

They continued to stare at each other for a few more moments and then the girl shock her head violently, as if to try to clear her thoughts from the current situation and she finally tried to start actual conversation.

"What do you mean you are I?" she frowned at him and Naruto had to suppress a smile. Her childish face banished nearly all of her grimness out of her mimic, making her looking more cute than vicious. But now he had to concentrate on her question, right? And the simplest answer was:

"Uhmm… I just, well… you know… urgh, one moment, ok?" She raised an eyebrow at his specific answer, but let him continue whatever he was about to do just to see, what would happen next. But the only action he took was closing his eyes and moving his hand in front of his chest. Index and middle finger pointing to the ceiling. And nothing happened. Not even after a few seconds but right before she got to bored his eyes shoot open and he shouted the word 'Kai', releasing a shockwave, that made her close her eyes in reflex, while messing up her room in a way she couldn't have managed in weeks.

Naruto hadn't expected anything else, but he still had to try out this possibility because the current situation was way to impossible to actually be true. Okay, remembering the seal again it maybe wasn't, but honestly… sending someone back in time like this was just imp… he nearly used that word again but corrected himself immediately it was just unheard of, but it looked like it worked quiet well. So, what to make out of this new situation? First thing was regretting that he wasn't in a genjutsu cause now he had messed up the room of his younger female counterpart in less than a second. And said person didn't looked pleased at all. She actually looked quite angry and for real this time.

"Why the hell did you do that?" an authorized Question from her point of view.

"I tried to cancel a genjutsu?" It was more a question than a statement, asking, if this would be enough to calm her down a bit. And then he used the moment to completely take in the whole scene the first time, letting the shinoby in him take control. Not that there were many things new to him. It was his old bedroom, he had lived in for years, when he was young with only slight differences here and there. The ground was covered with all kinds of stuff, mostly schoolbooks and pins, he had blown from the desk and the clothes that had been laying around, even before he had shouted 'kai'. He even could spot a few personal belongings, especially a little cute cat plushy he was sure he hadn't, when he was young catched his eye. The color of the bed had changed too, since he last had seen the room, instead of his favorite, a simple and plain blue it had a dark red color now and of course, instead of a little blond haired boy it now was in the property of an equally blond girl, that had wrapped the blanket around herself like a shield against this intruder, only showing her left bare foot and her head revealing parts of a pajama, that had the same color as the rest of the bed. All he could say about the female him right now was, that she was around twelve, maybe a bit younger, had the same whisker marks like him, the same deep blue eyes and the same color of the hair, which she was wearing openly right now, letting it flow down her back, where it nearly touched the bed. And what he realized too was that one could read in her face like in an open bock. Maybe not her thoughts, but her emotions were clearly displayed there and to his luck they had just changed from angry to curious.

"You know about genjutsu?" Ok, that confused him a bit. She could have asked hundred other questions, but asking him about his skills was a rather unique one. He answered anyways.

"Sure I do, not my favorite way to fight, but sometimes it can save your ass"

"So you are a ninja?" this time excitement could be heard out of her voice, but before Naruto could answer her question in the affirmative she again shock her head like she had done before, making her hair flying through the air while doing so. Maybe it was a habit of her to clear her mind Naruto guessed. "Nevermind that. Just tell me, who you are!" Naruto sweatdropped. Here we go again, hu?

But before that. "You don't have clothes in my size by any change, do you? I would feel more comfortable you know" her gaze wandered from his face down his body, realizing, that he indeed had only her pillow to cover himself. Blushing slightly she nodded into the direction of her wardrobe.

"You can have a few of mine, if you want" That made Naruto grin.

"Do you think they will fit?" She tried to keep her gaze at his face this time, not letting it go down to the rest of his body, which was admittedly muscular for his age. Not, that she was interested in stuff like this! Of course not! But it still somewhat drew her attention to it.

"Probably, they may be a bit tight, but they should work."And this was the point, Naruto realized, that everything was bigger than it should be. Now it even made sense, that he wasn't able to coordinate his body properly, after he had fallen out of the bed earlier. And thus, without another word he turned around and headed into the direction of the bathroom, making the female part of the room blush jet again, as his blank back was revealed to her. 'God, didn't this boy have any shame?'

Naruto had other thoughts. For example, how to reach the mirror in the bath in the shortest time, but that was found to be more complicated, as he first thought. His initial rush out of the bedroom soon had ended in an awkward fall he skillfully had slowed down with his nose, before the rest of his face could follow that example and even after he got up again, he had to carefully put one foot in front of the other, to keep his body from suffering even more harm. And the look into the mirror wasn't worth that effort after all, because, like he already had feared, he stared into the face of the twelve years old Naruto Uzumaki, a sight, he long since had forgotten about. He sighted in resignation. There was nothing he could do against it right now, except maybe accepting the fact, that he was an annoying brat again.

A knocking on the open door alerted him, that he wasn't alone in his(?) House and as he looked into the direction he saw the blanked from the bedroom, staying in front of the door, only displaying two feet underneath it and a blond bush of Hair coming out of the top. The girl obviously tried to hide herself under it as best as possible, while still covering her eyes, to avoid any more mental damage then Naruto had already given her. A smile was forced onto Narutos face at the sight, that probably wasn't the worst idea after all… Giving a simple, but friendly sounding 'yes' as an answer the split between the ends of the blanket opened slightly and she stretched out her hand, holding a blue jeans and an orange T-Shirt into his direction.

"Uhm… I thought you maybe need them…"

"Thanks, just throw them in, ok?" She did so and had disappeared into her room within the next second, leaving Naruto to change in the bath.


	4. A trip to the past

Ok, for this chapter read the warning from the last one. (I'm not to statisfyed with this chp, because I couldn't manage to write about the characters feelings, without interrupting the talking to much, so I had to cut back on the inner thoughts of them a bit.)

And if you havn't done so already you can find the Harem-candidates in the last chapter too.

I'm still searching for a betta btw, so please pm me, if you are interested.

Thanks to ddcj1990 and Desturion for leaving a review or two, and to Rixxell:

I gave the idea, of having an ANBU interupt a thought, but still decided against it because a: It wouldn't realy fit in the plot of mine, b: even if it would have I already had written over 2k words (6h work for me, who is no english) and didn't want to delette over half of it c: in my oppinion the hokage does not have enough personal, to keep Naruko under watch 24/7 especialy not with ANBU and d: the thought of beeing watched all day long somehow is scarry. FemSasuke won't happen. I don't hate him like some other writers do, but I have a path for him that he will go down, if he want or not. And adding Hinata to the harem just that I can add Hanabi won't happen to. I was a former NarutoxHinata fan, but it got boring after the thousandth fic I've read, so I developed a story for the exact purpose to not add Hinata to be able to add (a little older than in canon) Hanabi. (I planed on Naruto and Naruko kinda addopting her for some reason, that would end in an epic battle against the Hyuga clan ;)

Well, now enjoy the chapter and thanks for reading.

**Chapter four A trip to the past**

Naruko in the meantime was changing her clothes as well, overthinking the situation. The boy sure was strange, not only because he looked like her just as a male edition, but because his behavior was the oddest, she had seen in a while. Well, actually the oddest, she had ever seen. And, what was more, she somehow trusted him right from the start, and she knew better, than to trust a stranger that easily. She had experienced enough _kindness_ from some persons to have a reason to trust _no one_ anymore. But this time it just felt right to at least sound him out for a while and if his intention was to harm her in any way he could have done it from the beginning.

And if he really was a relative of her… She didn't think any further cause it would just end in an even greater pain if it again was a trick to hurt her. And even if that was the case, the story of her life had told her, that nearly every good thing, that ever happened to her would end in an event, that would make her live even worse, or if that wasn't the case it would at least give her the tormenting feeling, of how things could have been. Sadly, she had given up to believe in good things a long time ago.

She sat down onto her bed, carelessly throwing her pajama into a corner, she had to clean anyway, so it didn't really matter if there was one more piece on the ground anyway. She leaned back against the wall, crossing her arms before her chest waiting for the boy to come in again curious about how he would explain himself. A knocking at the door informed her of his arrival. So suddenly he could show manners it seemed.

"Come on in" she called him, and got rewarded with a sight, she wouldn't forget that fast. Her clothes really were to tight for him and since they were for girls anyway he just looked hilarious in them. The bonus, which made the appearance even funnier, was that he walked like a total retard, like he never had done such a simple thing before and was now trying to learn how it works. Silently watching him he walked to the fallen chair at her desk, picked it up an sat down on it, with the back of the chair facing into her direction so that he could rest his head on it. He acted a little to comfortable for her liking.

Naruto just felt uncomfortable. All his closes were to tight, and the pants additionally were hurting him in places, were a man never should feel pain. And like this he tried to sit as comfortable as possible on the chair, which was reversed for the sole reason, that he could spread his legs to lower his pain, without being to obviously. It would look stupid, if he would sit on the chair, spreading them, like he wanted to give birth.

Looking at himself as female version Naruto noticed, that she had changed as well, wearing a similar outfit, like himself, with her arms crossed in front of her chest and a now serious and collected look on her face, giving away, that she now really wanted some explanations. She shrugged after a while, to signal, that this time it was his turn to start the conversation. Oh well, as she wished.

"How about, we two start with our names?" he asked while smiling reassuring at her "Mines Naruto, and yours?"

"Naru_ko_. Care to explain, why we nearly have the same name?" She hadn't forgotten, what he had said earlier '_I am you…_'

"Well, it seems…" he scratched the back of his head with his left hand, while giving _her_ trademark smile. "…like I'm an older version of you." He probably didn't know, how stupid that sounded. And Naruko sure as hell wouldn't buy that.

"First thing: you don't look that much older, than I do and secondly I don't think I'll have a change of gender in the future" She had a good point there…

"Ok, look…" He started to explain as good, as he could" …I'm of course not you, but I somehow landed in your room, after being sucked up by an Jutsu and the only explanations I could come up with until now are, that I either traveled through time and landed, where I was supposed to be at this time. My House, and since it was night in the bed in there of course. Or, that I'm in a genjutsu. And if you have a mind of your own you at least can conclude, that I'm not in a genjutsu, but since I couldn't trust your words when I would be in a genjutsu, even if you would affirm, that you have a mind of your own its only a way for you to confirm the I'm not captured in one"

Narukos head started to hurt. "So, I have a mind of my own - I'm sure about that by the way - and that means, that you are not in a genjutsu, right?" Naruto nodded "But you can't trust my words, because I could be an illusion, trying to fool you?" Another nod. "And who says, that you aren't a part of a genjutsu, put on me?"

"No one does, but if you feel better, I can ensure you, that I have a mind of my own too, so you are not under a genjutsu"

"And I can't trust you, because your statement could be a trick of the genjutsu…"

Naruto chuckled. "Makes your brain bleed, thinking about this, right?" More than she would admit. But she had learned more about genjutsu in the last few seconds than in years of school.

"Ok, lets just say both of us aren't under a jutsu right now, your second theory was, that you got send back in time but instead of waking up alone you meet a female version of yourself as well." The possibility of being under a genjutsu made more sense right now. "Proof it!"

"Eh? Proof what?"

"That you are I! Come on. I give you the chance, to proof that ridiculous story to me. I know that ninjas can do awesome stuff, so if you can convince me that you are from the future I'll believe you." Naruto now was impressed by her. It looked that with changing her clothes her personality had changed as well. The confused, overemotional girl from this morning had transformed into a calm, collected one, which gathered all the information's he gave her, trying to get as much sense out of his words as possible. He remembered, when he was around her age he would have thrown everyone out of his house as soon as possible, close for the old man of course. It wasn't that he hadn't had this calm side to him as well at this time, but he just wouldn't trust anyone. But she, at least gave him the possibility, to explain himself, even, if he had no idea, ho to convince her right now. Sighting in defeat he just started with the basics.

"Ok, correct me, if I'm wrong" he started, earning a nod, signalizing him, to continue. "You are Naruko Uzumaki, right?" another nod. "You were born in Konohagakure and were an orphan since your first day. You grew up in the Kogane-no-hana orphanage for the first part of your live, and later got this house from the current Hokage, your Jiji-san." Every of his statements was accompanied by a silent nod of her. "So, you are currently…" Naruto stopped for a second, scratching the back of his head again. "Uhm, which date do we have?"

"15th August 71." Ok, then she was a Genin? No, academic student!

"Then you still are in the ninja school of Konoha and if you are like me you play pranks on every teacher you can't stand!" Satisfied with himself he gave a bright smile, hoping, that this was enough.

"And that's all?" 'Eh?' "Comon, the only thing, that you couldn't find out immediately, if you would look for it was the part with jiji-san and that wasn't to hard to research as well."

"So, you want more?"

"Sure, you barely gave me anything!" His smile disappeared and a serious expression made its way to his face. He really had hoped, that, thanks to her childish behavior this morning she would let the short curriculum vitae slip, but it seems, like he had to go into more detail. He didn't want to do it, he really didn't, but if she thought it was necessary then he would do so. Closing his eyes as if he was trying to remember something he started a second attempt.

"Ok, from the beginning again I guess. You are Naruko Uzumaki, born at the 10th October of the year 60 and raised as an orphan from the beginning, never knowing, who your parents were. You were put into an orphanage right from the start and the staff of it seemed to dislike you. Thanks to that, the other kids too avoided you. They wouldn't play with the outcast and no one paid attention except, if they teased you. The keepers would only intervene, if it got out of hand, but mostly overlook this kind of situations, only giving attention to you, if you had done something wrong. You often had the feeling, that on the meals you got there was something missing, the other kids had and sometimes you would feel sick for a while, after eating. You never asked, why you were treated that unequal compared to the other kids, afraid, that they would scold you again and sometimes you would spend nights, tormenting yourself with the question, if maybe you were the reason yourself." Naruto took a short break, letting the information's sink in before he would continue the story, never opening his eyes, because he knew, that he wouldn't be able to stand her face right now, if she really had endured the same past. Taking a deep breath in he started the next part.

"Starting on your seventh birthday life got even worse, because first thing that happened was, that you got thrown out of the orphanage under the argument, that you could take care of yourself by now. Searching for a place to stay you found an old, empty building you for now could use as a shelter. It hadn't electricity or water but it was better, than the free sky that was your option for the incoming winter. In the beginning you got your food from begging in the streets, but slowly the amount you got decreased and the formerly nice people started to give you disgusted, angry or sometimes even pitiful looks. So after a while of starving you started to steal food to survive, sometimes even changing your hair color to successfully disguise yourself, but nearly every time you got caught it ended in a pretty severe beating. Except once." The memory let Naruto smile for a fraction of a second, before it turned to its firmer state. "It was close to your eight birthday and you had planned to steal food from a little restaurant, that was new in the town. You had it all worked out, the work times of the owner, the place where the storage was your escape route, everything! It was your only job by now and you had become good at it. Pain, after all is a hard but good teacher. The only thing, which you didn't knew was, that the daughter of the owner was there as well for her first day of work, thus you got captured by them. And for the first time experienced, that there were people out there, which would show kindness to you. They gave you a hot bowl of ramen, the best meal, you had eaten until now, prepared a warm bath for you and even gave you more food than you actually wanted to steal from them. But since you didn't wanted to bother them even more you rejected their offer to stay there for a while and got 'home', waking up in the hospital over a week later, after the hardest beating you ever had, that you got as an present for your birthday. After you woke up you meet jiji-san, who gave you this house, a registration at the ninja school of the town and your monthly allowance you mostly spend at Ichirakus, sometimes feeling bad, because you think, you are the reason, they don't have that much customers." Naruto paused for a second. "Did I forget something?"

He was sure he didn't. He may had left out a few details here and there, but that was only because he didn't wanted to remember and more importantly, because he didn't want to force Naruko to remember them. He probably had said to much already, but in his opinion it was necessary right now. Besides, if she was the slightest like him she easily would get over it. Opening his eyes for the first time, since he had started the story, he saw, that Naruko in return had closed hers, trying to - more or less successfully - holding back her tears. Her whole body had stiffened and she had her hands clenched into fists to the extend, that he could see her knucklebones as white shadows under her skin. Maybe he really had gone overboard this time.

"Are you Ok?" concern and compassion were clearly present in his voice now. He had thought, that she were able to just outplay it, like he would have done, but maybe he had overestimated her in this regard? Or he had become to old and the live of a ninja had made him blunt to feelings, especially to the feelings of other ones, than him and maybe Gaara. He knew that there hadn't been a way around it, if he wanted to completely convince her, but he sure as hell didn't wanted to make her cry! And what was more he already had started to like the girl. Be it because she had experienced the same he had, because she was someone Naruto could call family, or just because he felt sympathetic towards her for no reason. Probably a mixture of all. And so he sat and waited for her to calm down, until she gulped hard and took a deep breath in.

"I guess I am" the late respond came, while she opened her eyes and focused on Naruto again "So you really told the truth, hu?" She hadn't believed him after all. Maybe the crap that he was from the future, or even the part, that he was a relative of her, but that he was supposed to be her male alter ego, that came back to the past for whatever reason was a bit unrealistic. But after that little trip into their pasts right now it seemed she had no other choice, than to believe him. He even had included details and feelings, she had never told anyone about and she was sure he would be able to add even more, if she would ask for it. Not planning on doing so she used the lower part of her T-Shirt to wipe away the tears, which had made their ways out against her will, not wanting to show even more weakness in front of Naruto, than she already had.

"I don't have a reason to lie to you. And besides that, I'm a terrible liar, if I'm not on duty" He gave her a small smile now, while trying to loosening the mood. Not that it worked right now, but Naruko at least appreciated the attempt. And there was another topic to discuss now.

"So, what's next?" Naruko hadn't thought about this question before, because… Well, because she just hadn't. She didn't need a reason to not think about anything anytime did she? And from the looks of it Naruto hadn't thought about that question either.

"I think, that's up to you."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, you could throw me out, and I would search for a place to stay, or, if you don't want to see me again I could just leave the town, you could let me stay for a few days and help me finding a home, or you could invite me, to be your guest for the time being like siblings or the likes." He shrugged". As I said, it's up to you." Naruko thought about it for a moment. She could really throw him out now and it wouldn't be such a bad idea. He still was a stranger to her after all. And having someone around, who knows you better than you self was kinda creepy. _'Like siblings' _Naruko sighted in defeat. She may as well let him stay. The worst that could happen was that he would brutally murder her at night, so nothing to bad, right?

"Ok, I guess you can stay here for a while, but…" her gaze became penetrating "… I only have one bed and I _don't_ plan on sharing it. You understand?" Naruto immediately got what she was talking about.

"But it was an accident!" he protested.

"Well, if such an _accident_ happens again I will _accidently_ throw you out. Clear so far?"

"Ok, I guess that's fair" He sounded a bit defeated to her thought. Ignoring it she got up and stretched her limbs a bit.

"So, what do you think about breakfast?" As if to underline her words Narutos stomach started to growl.

"Sounds fine with me." His stomach growled again, making him look embarrassed. "Looks, like I haven't eaten enough lately."

Naruko gave him a small smile. "Well, let's see, what we can find, shall we?" Making her way to the kitchen Naruto followed her with small steps, paying attention, not to fall on his face again.


End file.
